sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Makros the Hedgehog/@comment-3129088-20120709201353
Yikes....... Okay, Now I understand that in the diverse world of Sonic, the impossible is proven possible daily because of the ways of how their world works. However, this sad excuse for a character has to be one the most repulsive, god-modded, poorly-made character i've seen on this site. But enough rambling on here, lets just get into this. So lets see....... First his personality, which is probrably the least of my worries, you say he's supposed to be a shy yet outgoing guy who was tricked by his utterly evil brother, "Victory". Now last time I checked, if what Victory told him in the past had any effect on him now, he would have little to no friends at all. However, he seems to have quite a collection of friends. I mean he has the entire Acorn Kingdom as well as the G.U.N Agency as his allies. Sorry but, whether you say he goes against his rule or not, theres absolutely'' NO way could he have so many allies and friends if Victory's rule effected him even a little. So honestly, this so-called "rule" that Victory has set him to is completly useless and serves ''NO purpose whatsoever. As for his powers (my freaking god, his powers.......) you say he has the ability of super speed as well as flight. He can also (ahem...) "control the elements" as well as alter molecules. (which is a rather overused ability as well as outright lazy). As if that wasn't enough, he can freaking summon the Chaos Emeralds to himself at will! Tell me where does ANY of that make any logical sense! He has absolutely ZERO connections with the Chaos Emeralds as what his backstory says! Not to mention, you've provided absolutley NO explanation as to how in the crap he aquirred these powers. Another thing that bugs me is the fact that you've made this joke of an ability as an excuse to make Shadow the Hedgehog on of his alledged "rivals". '''Now last time i've checked, Shadow, or anyone of the G.U.N Agency knew of this ability, they would quickly go from allies to enemies in the blink of an eye, especially considering this guy could simply teleport an item of extreme power to them easily. As if this wasn't a bullish ability alone, you've decided to give him an overpowered "Divine Form" where he is rendered "invincible".'' Seriously?'' So not only is he a god-modded Marty-Stu, he can also become'' 100% invincible''? Get out. NOW. Nah, nah, thats going a little overboard. But in all seriousness, don't you think thats pushing it? I also find it very annoying how with all of these powers you've force fed into him, the only logical weakness you can think of is and I quote: "Makros has just about as many weaknesses as powers. When Makros runs along the ground up to speed, different elements appear at random. If Makros stops suddenly, then the elements will catch up to him and hurt him." Now considering he has a healing ability, this does not count as a weakness since he can easily heal himself and/or dodge his own elements from frying him. Probrably the closest thing to a weakness you've given him is the fact that he can take damage when telepathically communicating with someone's emotions who are to "great" for him to handle, (Even though, once again, he can heal the damages.) I applaud you for taking the time out to type his entire profile out instead of writing a small stub and leaving it that way. However, you still must put more thought into your character. So, I strongly suggest remaking your character's powers, backstory, and anything else in between from scratch because all I really see is not a character, but a tangled, jumbled up mess of random and cliche powers. Give him a backstory that actually makes sense, put a limit on how many powers he has. Example being, give him one or two unique powers and have him use it in a variety of ways instead of stuffing every "cool" power you can think of into him. (Also get rid of that stupidly senseless emerald teleporting ability.) I do believe I was a little harsh in this character review, but honestly, I don't care. I said what needed to be said. Next time, put some actual thought into your character instead of making them nothing but a vessel for "cool" powers. Learn to stay within the boundries of originality instead of making an overpowered, God-Sue. '''Personality=4/10 Originality= 2.5/10 Powers/Abilities=2/10 Backstory/History=3\10 Liable Weaknesses=1\10